The Surge
The Surge is the first episode of the third season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot Following the events of the previous season, the Ninja have started working at Sensei Wu's Academy (shown in the episode to be on the same property of Darkley's School for Bad Boys), training a new generation of Ninja. However, the lessons in good behavior are quickly wearing the pupils out. During recess, the Ninja and Sensei Wu take a break to eat some pudding, as well as have some tea, only to interrupted by Nya sharing the news about them getting clearance for a field trip to world famous Borg Industries' Borg Tower. At this, all the students and teachers of the academy set off by bus to Ninjago City, where they are facinated to see the amazing new technology of the city that Borg Industries added. But as they were she was distracted, Nya accidentaly crashes the bus straight into a hover truck. In an effort to help the situation, Cole gets out to use his strength, only to be confronted by a Borg Industries robot that asks him to move aside for it to deal with it. Sensei decides that since they were a short distance away, the pupils and teachers should take the walk to the building by foot. Entering in, the visitors are welcomed by P.I.X.A.L., a female android created to work at Borg Industries. P.I.X.A.L. is especially facinated by Zane , and asks him to see if she can scan the workings of the machinery created by Doctor Julien, which was allowed. When that was done, she notifies the ninja that Cyrus Borg, founder and president of the company, is waiting for them on a higher floor in his office, and then leads the students, Sensei, and Nya for a tour of the tower and its technology. As the ninja arrive in the office of Cyrus Borg, the ninja were all very happy to meet him. Cyrus, after letting the ninja look around, shows them to a gift he wanted to give them: an automated statue of himself. It looked like a regular statue, but Cyrus tells Kai that he should guard "them" with his life and to not let anyone know he had them. He then tells them that they must leave since he has things to do. Walking into the elevator with their gift, they begin to get suspicous about Borg. Being distracted, they accidentaly drop the statue, yet they discover it is hollow and is filled with new suits as well as the Techno Blades. Suddenly a robotic security voice in the elevator says that they should drop the blades. The ninja refuse, and the elevator drops toward the ground at high speed. The ninja luckily escape into an elevator going up right next to it, and manage to get their new outfits on for battle in their escape from Borg Tower. Trivia *Jay comments that the four Ninja are now powerless. This appears to be true, as the Ninja are not seen wielding their Elemental Blades, but it is unclear how they lost them (or if they simply forgot to take them with them). *Kai is the only Ninja not to be interested in going to Borg Tower. *When Kai asks Cyrus about the location of the tower being where the Overlord defeated, footage from the serpentine protest in "Day of The Great Devourer" and the romance that Jay and Nya were watching in "The Green Ninja" can be seen on a display screen. *When the students test Nya on the new machine which tells who you have a crush on, instead of Jay (who everyone would expect), Cole comes up. Gallery techninjathesurge.jpg Newninjagothesurge.jpg Pixalthesurge.jpg 27TeamPhoto.jpg 27PixalTurnsEvil.jpg 27OverlordBattleground.jpg 27MeetCyrusBorg.jpg 27BTMain.jpg 27BTLobby.jpg 27BTFromBelow.jpg 27BTElevatorCam.jpg 27BorgStatue.jpg 27BorgOffice.jpg Thumbnail 42855.png CARE1012171300001879_005_640x360.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:2014 Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Rebooted